Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-148458 describes a structure in which a radiator support lower and a radiator support upper are configured as separate bodies, and the radiator support lower and the radiator support upper are respectively attached to vehicle front-rear direction front end portions of front side members. In this structure, a radiator body is supported by the radiator support lower and the radiator support upper. Other configurations to support a radiator body are described in JP-A No. 2012-086695 and JP-A No. 2007-331452.
In the structure described in JP-A No. 2011-148458, the radiator support lower and the radiator support upper are respectively attached to the front end portions of the front side members. When an attachment portion of the radiator support lower and an attachment portion of the radiator support upper are displaced relative to each other, the radiator body deforms. There is room for improvement in suppressing deformation of the radiator body in a collision.
In consideration of the above circumstances, an object of the present disclosure is to obtain a radiator support structure capable of suppressing deformation of a radiator body in a collision.